maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Take-Offs and Crossovers
This is a list of MAD parodies that are take-offs and crossovers respectively. There are loads of them, you know. Take-Offs #'Avaturd' #'TransBOREmores' #'Star Wars: the Groan Wars' #'Star Blecch' #'uGlee' #'MAD vs. Wild' #'Class of the Titans' #'Duck' #'The Straight A-Team' #'Two and a Half Man' #'Are You Karate Kidding Me?' #'Not a Fan a Montana' #'The Social Netjerk' #'Flammable' #'Kung Fu Blander' #'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens' #'How I Met Your Mummy' #'Demise of the Planet of the Apes' #'The Celebrity Ape-rentice' #'Captain American't' #'Real Veal' #'Addition Impossible' #'Yawn Carter' #'The Blunder Games' #'The Poop-seidon Adventure' #'Average-ers' #'Outtagascar' #'F·I·E·N·D·S' #'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey' #'PilGrimm' #'Twilight: Breaking Down' #'James Bond: Reply All' Crossovers #'CSiCarly' #'2012 Dalmatians' #'Grey's in Anime' #'WALL·E·NATOR' #'Extreme Renovation: House Edition' #'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End' #'Batman Family Feud' #'Cliffordfield' #'Big Time Rushmore' #'Fantastic Megan Fox' #'I Love You, Iron Man' #'Ben 10 Franklin' #'Zeke and Lex Luthor' #'S'UP' #'Mouse M.D.' #'Da Grinchy Code' #'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney' #'Malcolm in the Middle Earth' #'Pokémon Park' #'WWER' #'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' #'Yo Gagga Gagga!' #'Gaming's Next Top Princess' #'The Buzz Identity' #'The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' #'HOPS' #'Naru210' #'Ko-Bee Movie' #'Law & Ogre' #'Pooh Grit' #'Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' #'TwiGH School Musical' #'Avenger Time' #'ArTHOR' #'The Big Fang Theory' #'Ribbitless' #'The Clawfice' #'Force Code' #'RiOa' #'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' #'Super 80's' #'Captain America's Got Talent' #'Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' #'Konan the Kardashian' #'Fast Hive' #'Minute to Flynn It' #'Cowboys & Alien Force' #'ThunderLOLcats' #'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' #'The Walking Fred' #'X-Games: First Class' #'Criminal Minecraft' #'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas' #'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody' #'Tater Tots & Tiaras' #'Moneyball Z' #'Green Care Bear' #'Spy vs. Spy Kids' #'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' #'My Supernatural Sweet 16' #'FROST' #'Undercover Claus' #'Twilight: Staking Dawn' #'Cookie Blue' #'WWe Bought a ZOO' #'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' #'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale' #'VICTORious' #'My Little War Horse' #'The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' #'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks' #'That's What Super Friends Are For' #'Celebrity Wife Swamp' #'Garfield of Dreams' #'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' #'The Adventures of TaunTaun' #'Everybody Loves Rayman' #'Potions 11' #'Moves Like Jabba' #'New Gill' #'iChronicle' #'Hulk Smash' #'The Iron Giant Lady' #'Raising a New Hope' #'Franklin & Crash' #'Battleship vs. Titanic' #'Jurassic Parks and Recreation' #'Betty White & the Huntsman' #'Ancient Greek MythBusters' #'I Am Lorax' #'Modern Family Circus' #'This Means War Machine' #'iCharlie' #'The Mixed Martial Artist' #'Aquaman vs. Wild' #'Legend of Dora' #'Men in Black to the Future' #'Pokémon of Interest' #'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus' #'Adjustment Burro' #'Taking Nemo' #'Once Upon a Toon' #'The Amazing Spider-Minaj' #'Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' #'FrankenWinnie' #'ParaMorgan' #'Dark Knight at the Museum' #'Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' #'Total Recall Me Baby' #'The Asgardigans' #'Here Comes the Doom' #'Brain Purge' #'Fantastic Four Christmases' #'Red & White Collar' #'Hip Hop Hobbit' #'The Monday Project' #'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler' #'Regular Shogun Warriors' #'GOllum ON' #'Life of Rhyme' #'Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' #'Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' #'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper' #'Star Wars Earned Stripes' #[[Linkong|'Linkong']] #[[Rainbow Dash & Bernstein|'Rainbow Dash & Bernstein']] #[[Pokémonsters, Inc.|'Pokémonsters, Inc.']] #[[Bane & Kate|'Bane & Kate']] #[[Wreck It Gandalph|'Wreck It Gandalph']] #[[The Big Bird Theory|'The Big Bird Theory']] #[[Les the Miz|'Les the Miz']] #'The Lex Factor' #'Papa' #'1600 Finn' #'G.I. E.I. Joe' #[[Dog with a Captain's Log|'Dog with a Captain's Log']] #[[The "S" Cape from Planet Earth|'The "S" Cape from Planet Earth']] #[[The X-Mentalist|'The X-Mentalist']] Trivia *So far, there are 32 take-offs and 138 crossovers on this list. Man, that is a lot of take-offs and crossovers! *32 take-offs plus 138 crossovers equals 170 MAD parodies so far.